Destroyer and friend
by Raven-Fieryblack
Summary: Some girl made to destoy the titans, but she does some other things that make her whole future undeterminable. things come out different than planned. Rated for some upcoming (nothing to serious)relationships, possibly slash wise. FIRST fanfic!


Destroyer of the Titans

Disclaimer- I dont own the Teen Titans. IF I did, wouldn't I be writing the next script for the next season, or be at a meeting discussing that stuff.. sooo Basically, IF IM WRITING HERE THAN I DONT OWN THEM!!! Why make me so depressed? Huh?

Claimer- I do own Astrala. If she bears any resemblance to anyone or thing, than sorry, I never copied any one's idea, it was new to me. Espescially the name!  
  
A young teenager sat in an alley in Jump City, she was trying to not let anything thing happen to her or her surrounding.

- Flashback -  


A little girl of 6 sat in a dark room crying over two dead bodies, one male and one female.  
  
" Why?! Mom! Dad! Get up, please!" she yelled at them, they've been knocked unconscious before, by the little girl before. Astrala Lowered her hair and banged her fist on the ground, her blonde hair covering up her eyes. She wailed loudly in the tiny room, and what little light there was, blew up from some mysterious force. Then a man in a lab coat came out from a door loking at her, evil shining in his eyes. Behind him was the guy that was trying to make her perfect so she can destroy the Titans. She never heard of a 'Teen Titans' but he said they would be in the future, not now days, he saw what good they would do. He hated that, so he decided to make her for their destruction.  
  
" Tsk Tsk, little Astrala, you know you shouldn't of done that. Its your fault their dead. " The Lab coat one said menacingly. Astrala became enraged at his words, a medium green shaded surrounded her body. The man that came in afterwords, gasped with wide-eyes, and suddenly saw his own death in a few seconds and how she'd turn out to be, with his physcic ability to see in the future. The grren light blasted towards the two men, killing them instantly.  


- End of Flashback -  


Astrala sobbed as she walked down the street. ( a/n. in the future you'll see she has a bit of each titan, but mainly the most deadly one, Raven... If you didnt notice that already) All the building within 5 blocks of her were temporarily showered in darkness and glass. She came within a few blocks to the big 'T' that stood there. She stared at it with big eyes, _ So that guy did say the truth _ She knew, somehow, that the 'T' stood for Titans. She sttod there as the last of the sun disappeared on the horizon. From where she stood red lights slightly flashed from inside, since windows were all around, shee could see them gathering for some type of meeting.  


-In The tower-  


" Titans Trouble! Theres been lights going out a over town, it seems to be moving, but I dont know who's doing it. But right now, they or it, is near the bank." Robin informed them as the other came; running, flying and hovering, in. The others thought it might be one of Slades Minions. But they were horribly wrong, it was all because of some unknown, and uncared for teenager.  
  
Starfire flew to pick up Robin, Raven floated, BB turned in to a big bird, and carried Cyborg out of there. It was a fast trip, seeing that the bank is a few blocks away from the Island. A Girl in green stood there staring at the Titans in awe, but no body noticed. She was just like any others, by appearence.  
  
"Titans! Go!" Robin yelled as he landed near the darkened bank, everyone else followed quickly. But Raven felt a large amount of power before she went into the bank, and stopped to see where it was coming from, she saw to much of a crowd to see who it was coming from. She turned bank to the bank, only seeing a glint of Robins Bo-staff, and Starfire's neon hands glowing to shed some light. She entered with haste, the Titans searched for any signs of breaking and entering, but none was shown or found.  
  
Astrala turned and ran away, as fast as she could, and as soon as no one was looking, glided away. The titans left the building confused and lost. Many questions ran through their heads, but Robin noticed that the black outs were moving again, so they decided to follow to see what the problem was, they seemed to be closing in on it, but they didnt see anything, not from where they were. She flied high over head, as she stared down at the bodies of the Teen Titans, She was afraid if she met them they would die, after all that good they've done. She watched them as a hodded figure looks up slightly noticing Astrala, She didn't keep her eyes on her, though.  
  


- Down by the Titans-  
  


" Hey, theres someone up there, just DONT look up. She'll run away. first lets head back to the Tower, and me and Star will try to catch her off-handed. " Raven said quietly as she started walking off. They did as they were told once the Titans were hidden. Starfire came up from front and Raven from behind, instead the girl went downwards and walked around nomally, think the Titans left. But Robin thought of a plan with out the girls and caught her themselfs.  
  
" Hey, Star, Raven, Come down quick." Robin said silently, but loud enough for them to hear. The girls went straight down, but never touched earth. Soon the strange girl was surronded by the titans, up and all around. Astrala's eyes grew very big, and she fell down, crying. She hit head, on purpose, hard enough to not wake up. _ Not for a long time hopefully._ The titans just stood around for some time staring at the limp like body. Raven was the first to react though, she picked up the body with her powers, and brought her to the tower.  
  
When Astrala woke up, Cyborg was over her, and Beast Boy sat in a chair slightly snoozing in the corner. She screamed really loud, and fell back to sleep. But only for a little while.

* * *

First Fanfic, please no flames, but will accept them. Thank you, and PLEASE review correctly, i want to learn some things i did that was a mistake, or something i did good at... And any suggestions are very much welcomed too.  
  
Next cople of chapters will be around this size, school and all. and I have ADD sometimes (sorry)  
  



End file.
